deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/Conker the Squirrel vs Fox McCloud
Conker the Squrriel, he drinks and fights bulls, evil teddy bears, aliens, and other beasts. vs Fox McCloud, the fox who is a merc and fighter pilot WHO IS DEADLIEST?!? Conker the Squrriel ' Conker loves to drink more than anything. He has fought bulls, aliens, zombies, vampires, and Nazi teddy bears. '''Weapons ' '(Will add pics later for weapons and fighters. Pictures are not working for some reason but when I can use it, I will add pics.) ' Melee: For melee, Conker has two weapons. He has the Katana which is a razor sharp sword. And a baseball bat with nails which causes good pain. Short Range: For short range, Conker brings in the Shotgun and is a very good weapon that can make someone bleed out. Mid Range: For mid range, Conker brings in the Uzi which can fire 250 bullets and has a very quick reload speed. Long Range: For Long range, Conker brings in the sniper rifle which is a one shot and reload. 'Fox McCloud ' Fox McCloud is a merc for hire and a fighter pilot. He is one of the most skilled pilots in Corneria and usually faces the evil Andross' units. 'Weapons ' Melee: For Melee, Fox brings in his fists and kicks which are powerful. He is fast and will kick when he can. Short Range: For short range, Fox brings in his blaster pistol which can fire many shoots in few second. Mid Range: For mid range, Fox brings his Machine gun to do the work. It fires 200 rounds in rapid fire. Long Range: For long range, Fox also brings a sniper rifle which fires ten shots. 'Weapon Edges ' Melee: For melee, Conker gets the edge because his Katana and Baseball bat are one of his best assets. They are strong and powerful. 'Edge: Conker ' ' '''Short Range: For short range, Conker gets this becasue his Shotgun is strong and can kill two people in one shot. '''Edge: Conker ' Mid Range: For Mid range Fox wins, becasue his machine gun can fire a lot of rounds in one minute. But Conkers is more straight. 'Edge: Even ' Long Range: For Long Range, Fox's sniper wins because it can fire 10 shots and can kill alrge Aparoids in few shots, while Conkers can only fire one until you need to reload. '''Edge: Fox X-Factors ' ' Training: Conker has been in the millitary, but he didnt have training at the time. Fox has gone to the academy and trained to fly. Edge: Fox ' '''Experience: '''They both have fought large foes and know who to combat, but Conker wins because he has fought many MANY kind of foes. '''Edge: Conker ' '''Killing mind: Conker wins this one. Even though Fox can be brutal at times, Conker usually feels no pity and kills his targets without remorse. 'Edge: Conker ' 'My Personal Edge ' I say Fox becasue of his training, while Conker is usually drunk. The Battle Fox and the crew are floating in space in their Arwings looking for hostiles, when sudenly he gets a call from General Pepper. "Hello Fox! This is General Pepper reporting! "Yes sir, what do you need?" Fox responds. "We need you to capture a Red Squrriel named Conker." "What's so important about him?" "He has been stealing from our bases!" "Sounds bad sir, I'll get right to it!" "Bring him alive if you can! I updated your ship with his corodinates. Pepper out!" ---- "Ok guys lets go get this Squrriel!" Fox exclaims as they get closer to the world Conker lives in. "Alright Fox I'm coming with you! Let's get him" Falco says as he grabs his gun. "No Falco you stay here this time. Slippy is coming with me." Fox responds Slippy says "Oh boy! Alright Fox, let's go!" ---- Slippy and Fox land on the planet in which they see all types of seintient creatures. They see the place where Peppers corodinates sent him. "Alright Slippy, becareful we don't know how dangerous this guy is so keep your guard up." Fox commands "You got it Fox!" Slippy responds They enter a bar on the planet and see Conker at the front getting a drink. "Oi lad can I get some beer?. Thanks." Fox and Slippy approach Conker as he begins to drink. "Conker the Squrriel? Your coming with me." Fox says. Conker responds "How about this, how about you buzz off and I finish my drink. Deal?" Fox takes out his gun and shoots Conkers drink. "Alright lad, you got my attention." Then in a fast motion, Conker takes out his Katana and almost hits Fox. "Fox watch out!" Slippy then shoves Fox out of the way as the Katana hits him in the gut. "Slippy!" Fox yells. As he catches Slippy before he falls. Slippy coughs blood. "Don't let him escape." He dies in Fox's arms. Fox gets up an yells "I'll kill you!" Conker jumps over the table and returns fire as fox shoots with his pistol. Fox fires rapidly with his pistol as Conker grabs his shotgun. Conker gets shot in the hand and he drops his shotgun. "Didn't need it anyway! I got my UZI baby!" Conker then sprays Fox with his Uzi as Fox runs out of ammo. Fox runs very fast dodging most of the bullets. He takes cover and brings in his machine gun which fires just as much as Conker's does. Conker's shoots Fox in his leg and stomach, Fox howls in pain. "Can't run no more foxxy!" Conker taunts. Fox limps outside and runs near a small cliff. Conker shoots with his sniper as Fox taks out his. Conker fires a shot and reloads. Fox grabs his sniper and shoots Conker in the ribs. Conker looks at his wounds and falls over. He crawls up against a wall as Fox limps towards him and falls infront of him. Conker takes out his drink he had in his jacket and begins to drink. Fox goes against the wall next to Conker, as Conker hands him the drink. Fox drinks from it and hands it back to Conker. Conker drinks as fox grabs his pistol which has one final shot. He aims at Conkers head and pulls the triger. 'Winner: Fox McCloud. ' 'Experts Opinion ' Fox won simply because of his training and his agility helped even out the battle. Fox was simply to fast for Conker. Category:Blog posts